Forbidden
by Hopefullydepressed
Summary: Maya and Riley go to college and face the real world
1. New beginning old face

**This story, is a llittle personal. Maya will fight with feelings I once had. I dont really know yet where I am heading with it. I have vague image because i will put some personal events in it . Hope you will like it. You like it or you don't, you can always review. About my spelling and gramar mistakes, this is one of my ways to improve my english so please have mercy and don't judge me to much. Have a nice day y'all.**

* * *

After graduating high school, Maya had serious issues with how to begin her life. First, she moved out with Riley in a nice apartment. Their parents promised to help them at the beginning, but they have to learn to provide for themself. Riley accepted her mom's proposal to work at Topanga's, but Maya had her doubts. She felt like she needs more freedom but she can't get it working with her mom and her bestie's mom. So she asked her mother to help her to find a job.

Her mom again demonstrated her ,how awesome of mom she was , finding her a job in her first day of searching. Her job was at a small fast food, where all she had to do was help in kitchen. _No big deal,_ she told herself. Her mom succeded to talk them into making her shift , in a way that it doesnt interfere with her college was an awesome mom. Katy and Topanga helped the girls to move to their new home. They chose the living room's window to make it their brand new bay window. Where they sat ,moms an daughters having their first important conversation at the new bay window.

„You two are officially grown ups." Topanga said.

„And as grown ups, you have new responsibility" completed Katy smiling at the duo.

„And, you two still have rules." Topanga said grinning at them, prepared to enumerate those rules. „No alcohol and parties or hook ups ..."

„Well at least try to use potection." Katy interfered. Topanga gave her friend a death glare. „They need to know." protected herself the blonde mom

„They need to be afraid" Mr Matthews said not giving up on her opinion.

„But still be informed." The two teenagers looked at each other hardly containing their laugh.

„ If we are technically adults, why are you bugging us so much?" Maya asked smugly , knowing this will annoy them.

„We are still your parents." They said at the same time.

So they explained again what should and what shouldn't do. They gave the girls 3 months time of help with money, after they could call them just in case of talked after about past and future and they all got emotional. It was late evening when the two moms finally left the girls alone.

„Ready, for independence?" Maya asked her best friend.

„Yeah, but I already miss my mom."

„Riles, we don't have have curfew anymore, we can binge watch what want and when we want and have parties." The blonde said enthusiastic.

„Peaches we have school and work, probably zero time."

„I haven't thought this through. To be adult sucks. How long we have to to go to college?"

„Four years..."

„Four years until freedom." said Maya regaining her enthusiasm.

„Still got to work..."continued the brunette.

„Doesn't matter." said Maya tossing a pillow to Riley's face. Riley tossed it back so they had a pillow fight. When they finished they both got feathers in their hair.

Next day Maya went to fast food. She learned that helping in the in the kitchen meant washing the dishes(blah) till she learn to help with food. When the work day ended she was exhausted. She went home wher she found a happy Riley making the dinner. Even though she worked around food she couldn't ate being disgusted by the food remains on the plates and now she was starving.

„Riley I could marry you. It smells so good."

„ So how was your day, Peaches?" asked Riley.

„Whaaaaaaack. Riley did you knew that working is exhausting?" The blonde asked sighing long.

„That bad ?" Riley asker her friend looking pretty concerned .

„I'm okay , just tired. I had a lot of work and obviously i am not used to this." she said laughing at herself.

„Oh. Poor you. Come to eat , I made waffles with chocolate, a lot of calories, it will definitely help you."

„Fooooooood. Did i ever told you how much I love you?"

„You can always tell me again."

„So, Riles, how was your day?"

„Good, your mom is awesome. She explained me what to do and how to work to get more tips. _It's about how sexy you act."_ said the brunette laughing and imitating Katy's voice.

„Sounds like my mom."

„The craziest part is that it worked" Riley laughed hard by that time. Her laugh was pretty contagious and Maya laughed with her not even knowing why.

„Maya you still can come to work with us, you know it, right?

„I know it, but I still feel like I need my space. I made a decision."

„Fine , Peaches, but you can always change your mind. There will be always a place for you." She smiled at Maya brightly. She thought that she will change her mind. Riley gave her a month, before admitting that she was wrong. If not, she will stay by her side and accept her decision. They ate in silence , Maya , slowly regaining her energy. They watched after some movies. Maya first chose a horror movie, which terrified Riley, so after they watched a sappy chick flick. When they get to sleep, it was late.

Next day Maya could barely keep her eyes opened in her classes. She woke up just after a double espresso. Maya and Riley ate out before work. Riley's face was similar with her friend's face. Both wearing a fatigued expression.

„I am so tired Maya, how will I work today."

„Try to drink a coffee, honey, it will help you."

„I don't really like it." She said with a huge yawn. „But maybe I should try ..."

„Ohhh, I have to go, see you later."

Maya ran to work fearing that she will be late. Luckily she got there just in time. She changed her clothes , tied and covered her hair and went in the kitchen, greeting her coworkers. She went to her corners and started to wash the dishes. When came her lunch break she got in the little employee lunch room. She ate in silence when someone entered . She ignored the noise .

„Maya?" That voice. Maya knew that voice with a small accent. „ _It can't be possible. It's not him. Please no. No. No."_ She didn't wanted to turn around. Hoping she was wrong.

„Shortstack?" No way she was wrong . It was him. Riley's douche ex-boyfriend.

„What are you doing here , Huckleberry."

„I need some money, so I'll work here. Hello new coworker."

„ _Oh, noooo"_ Maya thought to herself.


	2. As douche as I remembered

**_So chapter 2. I am still building the story, so we are still nowhere. I promise I'll try to update frequent. Hope you like it , because my stories of are my babies._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

She turned slowly around to see Lucas looking as gorgeous as usually, having a devious gleam on his eyes.

„You don't look as the proud Maya I knew in that uniform covered in food." he was laughing his ass out seeing her furious expression. Maya looked down at her clothes, they were dirty covered in food remains. Suddenly she felt nauseous because Lucas saw her like this, tired vulnerable. Maya knew she made it clear in the past that she hated him. The handsome boy, broke her best friends heart in pieces more than once. In their sophomore year Lucas transferred to their school, being every girl's dream come true. Riley was instantly smitten by him and it seemed that he has eyes only for her. They spoke ,befriended slowly building their relationship until that first kiss. At that moment Riley called herself Lucas boyfriend. After four months they were officially a thing. After just two weeks Riley found out that he cheated on her, from no one else than Lucas himself and she did hear stories from other girls he flirted with. He apologized blaming it on alcohol and so on but the brunette didn't really bought it. She was devastated and was down for weeks. Everytime he spoke with her or just smiled at her it broke her heart listened to her disappointment and sadness,being there for her , giving her a shoulder to cry on. Riley was really devastated ,because Lucas was her first love. He did hurt her so much and because of that Maya hated him with passion. Over two years Riley was around his pinky finger , wrapped around him. She still spoke to him and even though she told her friend that she hates him, Maya knew that deep down she never moved really on. Luckily on their senior year she opened herself for other guys, finally having a real date. Brandon was nice to her and even though they were different they made it work. He helped Riley to move on and showed her how a real relationship works. After being with Brandon , Riley told Maya that what she haved with Lucas equaled nothing and that she realised that her feelings stayed for so long just because she was stubborn and didn't wanted to let him go. She said that deep down she just lied to herself that he wasn't that bad , that she could have forgave him. Things with Brandon ended in good terms and Riley was again dreaming about finding her true love regaining her hopes and dreams about a love like in fairy tales.

She finished her food in silence ignoring Lucas, not even trying to respond to his rude comment. She just wanted to escape fron the hell she was in right now. Maya got up to go back to work and when she went past him, he slapped her ass hard. The blonde let out a heavy breath , shocked by his actions. He was as annoying as she remembered or even more than she remembered.

„Look , Huckleberry, this time I spare your life, but try this once again and I will make you eat your hand."

„That's ,the girl I remember." he said backing off a little seeing her death glare . „I just tried to verify thay you are still the same." he said not getting closer to the small blonde. Despite her stature she was kind of scary and he knew that. Once Maya thrown him to the ground using some karate moves or something like that. Lucas never knew how she managed that but he was scared and impressed at the same time. She walked to him looking angrily in his eyes.

„Don't try to mess with me ,Huckleberry , you might regret it." She then turned around fast and got out of the room , not giving him time to say anything. Lucas watched the door for some seconds invaded with memories of her and of her friend Riley. The two were an interesting duo and Lucas was always attracted by Riley's pure goodness and intrigued by Maya's rebellious persona. The later one was smart enough to stay away. But Riley got into his skin and he managed to broke her and he knew it. He really thought that he could do it with her, that he could forget but still he couldn't commit.

After her argument (or whatever that was) with Lucas she got back to work annoyed. She could barely hold something in her hands without letting it slip accidentally. She was barely thinking about what she was doing, her mind being miles away or maybe months or years in past. Maya was thinking about ditching this job and going to work with Riley. She shook of that idea fast because no way she will go back to her mom and Topanga, begging them to let her work there. _It will be fine_ the girl kept telling herself. Luckily she wasn't waitress ,so she wont have much to deal with him. After work she went home hurrying to minimize the chance of bumping in Lucas. On her way home she kept repeating to herself what will she tell Riley.

When she finally got home , she threw her things not really caring how they land. Riley came out of the kitchen looking at Maya , again concerned. She started ro get her things from the floor .

„Riley, you are like a mom." she said exhaling exhausted. „You don't have to get my shits together. Just give me five minutes. I had a hell of a day."

„What happened? You look worse than yesterday."

„Riles,you wont believe it..."

„Believe what?" she asked confused. Maya didn't seem to be in her element. And Riley just wondered what was her problem.

„With whom I have to work. I hopped I never see his face again."

„With whom, it can't be that bad." the brunette told her friend ,barely keeping her curiosity tamed.

„Lucas" said Maya said softly.

„Lucas as Lucas Friar, my ex boyfriend?" asked Riley fast. She was a little shocked, because she hoped she'll have nothing to do with him. But Maya working with him meant that she will hear more about him.

„Yes, Lucas as Lucas Douchie Friar. The ass who hurt you."

„Oh" was all that Riley could mutter.

„Oh." repeated Maya.

„But , I though his dad is rich, so why working?"

„I didn't asked him and I don't even wanna know. I don't really plan to speak with him."

„Yeah..." she said lost in her thoughts or in past.

Riley got so many questions in her head but still stayed quiet because she was overwhelmed with so many feelings. Even though she moved on ,and she knew for sure that she don't feel anything for him, she still was affected. Both girls ate in silence and went to sleep early, not feeling like speaking about this. Maya was laying in her bed weighing if she should continue working there or go and work at Topanga's. „ _No. I am not gonna change my decision because of an idiot."_


	3. I love you Riles

**This chapter is a short want. I just wanted to write about Riley and Maya's friendship, putting some of Maya struggles in. Hwr fear of loneliness and abandonment felt right. Hope you like it**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Maya came back from shopping taking the subway. She was all by herself left with her thoughts to keep her company. She thought that living with Riley, separate from their parents will be a whole new fun adventure. She was wrong and now she started to realize how much her mom had to work to provide for themselves. All those years feeling alone ,all those year blaming her mom for not being there for her, when all she did was being there for her. All those time she told her how awesome was Riley's life and how awesome were her parents. Probably hurting her feelings in the process. Now she literally wanted to punch that Maya.

And still her mom was there for her crazy idea of moving out and finding a cheap apartment closer to the university. She was still helping and her and she loved her for this. The blonde now started to understand how the world works. Now all she wanted to do was get lost in Katy Hart's warm embrace. It was her day of and Riley and Maya planned to cook together and after watch some sappy movies where Riley gets all emotional and Maya makes fun of the crazy, stupid situations . She hoped that will make things feel all like on good old days. Maya had been working just for one month and she already had enough. But Maya made a decision and was way to stubborn to ever recognize that she was wrong. She was hit by that raw feeling of sadness. She felt stuck in this stupid situation ,having to go to study and to work, feeling like she was losing herself. She tried as hard as possible to shake of the pain in her chest . Depression, she struggled with it for so long. Luckily it was mild and after she got help , she kept it under control .That deep feel of loneliness , she felt it now again, looking around her seeing happy couples, friends and feeling more alone than she felt for so long. She didn't really needed a reason, it sometimes it just hit took a deep breath and exhaled slowly ,thinking of Riley ,her smile ,her friendship. Thinking of her mom and her wise advices. She wasn't lonely, there were people who genuinely cared about her. Her mom, Riley , the Matthews , Farkle and Smackle. It helped her and suddenly she became invaded with good memories.

When she got home ,she pulled Riley in a tight hug, smelling her familiar scent, feeling her closeness as relaxing as always. Riley had a way of making her feel better, no matter what happened. She was the most constant thing in her life.

„Whoahhh, your pretty cuddly today. Are you alright?" Maya smiled gently at her friend ,her face lighting , seeing the familiar features on her best friend face. Riley's expression was now cofussed but genuinely glad. She had a happy gleam in her eyes, one that was telling storie of friendship.

„Nothing. You know that I love you . I felt the need to show it."

„I love you too ,Peaches and." Maya shook of all those fears and emotions, not wanting to destroy their girls night.

„Lets start the night, we do deserve a little fun." she said winking at the brunette. She pulled out a bottle of rosé wine and poured a little in two glasses, giving one to Riley and emptying hers fast. They put some music listening from heavy metal to disney soundtracks every kind music while they made their dinner, Riley doing almost all the work and Maya dancing around bringing her the things she needed. After eating ,they both jumped around dancing and singing „ _Part of that world"_ from the top of their lungs. They both fell asleep on the couch soon after the movie began.

Maya woke up in the middle of the night feeling cold. She shook Riley's shoulder trying to wake her up to. Riley let out an adorable groan, her eyelids slowly fluttering.

„What's burning, Peaches?"

„More like who's freezing. The answer it's us." Riley yawned long, making loud sleepy sounds.

„Okay, sleeping beauty lets go to sleep."

They separated ways ,going in their own rooms. Maya couldn't fell asleep again , so she put some music and checked her facebook. She got a new friend request . Lucas Friar. Damn why he had to have a shirtless picture as profile pic. _He is to damn hot._ Maya watched her phones screen for some seconds ,ignoring the friend request, not accepting nor deleting it. The last thought in her mind before falling asleep was, why Lucas sent her that damn request. They always hated each other.


	4. He is human

**Chapter 4 huh. I had fun writing this chapter. My character are still shallow as the story is. But we are still at the beginning. Both girls have to grow up and understand a whole new world. They have to navigate the world and rely more on themselves than their friendship. They have to face real problems in their friendship.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Maya was late and she knew it, she was running barely breathing clinging to the hope that somehow she will get on time to the subway. She knew her chances were small, but she just couldn't accept the fact that she might lose her job. The young woman stopped for a few seconds taking deep breaths , face flustered, her hair and clothes looking a mess from running. She took some shallow breaths and get herself ready for another round of running when she heard a car honking. Maya looked at car, noticing it was Lucas who had honked her. He was making her signals to get in. Maya weighed the possibilities and she knew that he was her only chance to get there in time. She let out a frustrated groan and headed in his direction , angrily dragging her legs, hating herself for accepting his offer. The blonde opened the door and dramatically sat next to Lucas letting out a loud exasperated sight. Lucas watched her amused ,not trying to make conversation. Maya sat as far ,from Lucas , she could,looking out of the window.

When they finally got there , Maya , jumped out of the car not even thanking him the ride. She ran inside trying to minimize the chances of conversation with the hot idiot she hated. While the blonde was changing her clothes , she nervously tried to ignore Lucas scent that got into her clothes and hair. Damn his perfume was so strong.

Lucas worked here with one of his high school friends. He was cute talkative goofball, named Zay. While they were in school ,Maya always ignored his existence,because he associated him with Lucas , so in her mind cataloged him as an ass too. But he was a careless cute. And from what she hears he was one of the customers favorite, liked by adults teens and kids. The girls and women favorite was obviously Lucas hot douchie Friar.

„Hey, Blondie" came Zay bringing some dirty plates. „Can I bother you with some work ?" He asked her with a bright smile and a playful-flirty gleam in his eyes. Maya rolled her eyes, hardly containing her smile. Her lips curled up ,but she fast hided it ,transforming it in a fake sarcastic smirk.

„It's not like you have choice. Are you planning on taking those shits home to wash them there ,if I say that you can't." she said adopting a nonchalant expression. He did like Zay as a person. In the last month she get to know him better . Zay was a funny , goofy , gossip lover attractive guy. He flirted shamelessly with her and every other girl ,woman and even with the elder women.

„Right. As much as I want to ease your pain, people would think that I am trying to steal. Are you worth it?" he asked smirking at her slightly more wiggling his eyebrows.

„I am way out of your league, dude." Maya was genuinely having fun, talking with him. He made her work less boring and she was looking forward meeting him at the „window". Zay said that this place is their romantic spot and the „window" will always be theirs. Truly they had zero romantic interest in each other. That was just a way to make time pass. She heard a grunt, and saw Lucas pushing Zay away to make himself way to put down the stack of dirty plates was carrying. Zay left with an all knowing smile on his face.

„Could you stop flirting with Zay and let him do his work."

„Whoahhh, wait a minute ,Huckleberry, what makes you think that I flirted with Zay and it wasn't the other way."

„Because, Blondie , you are such a flirt with almost everybody."

„What's up, Huckleberry, are you jealous , does it annoy you that your the only one I am not flirting with."

„Don't flatter yourself ,Shortie, you're not my type."

„It's not like I planned to be . Go back to work Ranger Rick, you are keeping me from working." she said with a smug smile on her face.

Maya's day passed slowly after that ,probably Lucas done or said something to Zay, because he was avoiding her. She was exhausted, sweaty and dirty. All she could do was to fantasies about a hot shower. Maya took a short break sitting on the hallway stairs which lead to the owners apartment. Lucas came and sat on the stairs keeping a distance between the two of them. They didn't spoke nor looked at each other both of them savoring the peace and silence. After some minutes passed Maya slowly get up and went back to kitchen quietly. Lucas just stood there watching her walking away. He wanted to talk to her badly , he felt like he needs to explain himself and his actions toward Riley. The cute brunette was one of his biggest regrets ever, not because he still loved her ,but because she was a victim, and she really didn't deserve to be hurt like that. Maya was a tough, direct strong girl the exact opposite of the soft dreamer girl , Riley was.

Maya finished her work and hurried to get in time to the subway but this time sadly or gladly Lucas hadn't come to the rescue. When she got home she found Riley sleeping contented on the couch with popcorn under her head and hair . Maya smiled at the image in front of her , thinking how could anyone hurt her. Riley woke up smiling at her sleepy .

„I had an interesting day and I wanted to speak to you but I fell asleep watching _Mean girls_ , and now I am to sleepy to speak. Can you remind me tomorow that I wanted speak to you „ she said yawning and stretching , popcorn falling from her hair. Maya saw a glimpse of a popcorn stuck to her cheek.

„Go to sleep _,Aurora,_ I'll clean up this mess."

„Thank you , Peaches." Maya knew how hard Riley worked and studied and usually she bought the groceries and this first month even went to pay the bills. „I appreciate this." and she headed to her room tripping over the carpet.

The blonde smiled to herself and started to clean up the mess her friend left. She made herself comfortable on the couch and put on a thriller. Her mind couldn't really focus on the movie her mind stuck on that vulnerable image of Lucas sitting silently on the stairs. He looked fatigued, having dark circles around his eyes. The blonde Texan looked human and there is no way ,Maya wanted to picture him as a human being. She was more comfortable with the image of Lucas as a big asshole because as long as he was an ass , she could hate him .

She was afraid that if she may know him she would not hate me. Maya didn't liked that she thought about him so often. She shook him of her head and tried to think about future, mostly what she wanted. She chose art at college ,because she felt it was the only thing she was good at. What should she do with it? Sell her art to studios ,teach? Teaching art soind exciting for her and she didn't thought about teaching it at sschool . She thought making an art therapy class. Were she teach people how to put all their pains disappointments and anger om their paintings and drawings. She liked the idea and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Next day she woke up with a good mood. Maya decided to make some pancakes for breakfast, which seen a good idea but turned out being an utter disaster. Half of the pancakes were half burnt and she made a big mess in the kitchen. Riley entered with a smile in her face which turned into a laugh fast. Sbe looked around at the counters , the sink and the oven and then at her friend. Everything was covered in flour and pancake dough. Riley picked a pancake that wasn't that burnt and she started to eat with a contented smile.

„Mornin'." Riley said cheerful, like there wasn't a total mess in the whole kitchen.

„Hey ,Riles, I wanted to make the breakfast, but I just made a disaster. Sorry." Maya was a little disappointed by herself. She wanted to once be the one who cooks.

„It's fine , Peaches, this one is delicious. We're gonna feed the neighbour's dog with the burnt ones .

„You are the best ,Pumpkin." she glanced at her remembering their late night's conversation. „So what did you wanted to tell me yesterday ?"

„Aaaa, it's... I... aah" she started fidgeting and twiddling her thumbs. „I met someone... or remet or something..." Riley suddenly became very nervous.

„What? Breath ,Riles, I can't understand you."

„I saw Charlie at Topanga. And he became a hot or always was hot ... He is kind sensible and cute and aaa... I think I like him now. Ain't I a hypocrite?"

Charlie had a huge crush for Riley like forever and she saw that and when she realized how he felt she was already caught up in Lucas.


	5. Personal

**I didn't planned this chapter, it planned itself. Well somehow it did, I suddenly got an idea and started to write, and thw words just came . Well i tried to put a Lucaya moment, because they are my ultimate Otp . I don't know why, but I don't remember when I shipped something that hard before. I was so disappointed when the show just throw them away, like there was never something between them . I saw them and I know what I saw. Enjoy your reading.**

 **Chapter 5**

„Charlie , as the guy who loved even the ground you walked one? The guy whom you refused so many times but still asked you at every event through high school? The one who told you so many time _I think a girl like you deserves to be swept off her feet?_ The cute kind of creep,hmm."

„Yeah, that Charlie, minus the creep part. He's cute." Riley said all of her face becoming red. It was clear that somehow her feeling changed, but Maya didn't really know why.

„What changed your feelings toward him? That guy always loved you and you were just clueless, and then Lucas came into the picture, after Lucas you weren't the same and then you dated Brandon. Through all this time you never saw Charlie. I am curious, why now? How hot could he become?" Maya was really curious. All those years that poor boy tried to court Riley in the perfect way. And if you think through, he did everything what would swept Riley off her feet. She always wondered why Riley never seen him in that way, it was like the universe created the perfect boy for her. Charlie was like Riley 's living fantasy, maybe he wasn't the kind of boy who would attract ever women who walk in the same area as him but he was cute in a his nerdy way. He was sensitive and kind. _How the hell Riley hadn't fell for him._ Maya never knew.

„All those years I was to stupid to see him. It's not just about how hot is he. He is all a girl would want, kind, sensible ,attentive and so on. And after all this time and after every I refused him, he was still kind and still a cute flirt. And I was thinking , how the hell I hadn't fell for him before?"Riley said with a little blush starting to form on her cheeks. It was obvious for Maya that Riley became infatuated with that guy and she really hoped that her feelings weren't shallow but deep and strong because she knew that Charlie could make Riley really happy.

„I'm happy for you ,Riles, I hope things will work out well."

„I hope it too ,Peaches. He told me _See you around."_ Riley said with a funny masculine voice „This means he wants to see me, Does he?" Riley wasn't really ready to date after Brandon, even though they broke up amicably, she was still hurt and seeing her enthusiastic about a boy again ,made Maya happy for her friend.

„We'll see it, Pumpkin. Lets clean up our mess." Maya tried to change the subject not knowing if Charlie still felt the same.

„Our mess? You mean your mess." Riley smiled , a smile that turned into a laugh fast, seeing Maya trying to clean a huge wet flour from the counter and somehow splashing it on herself.

„Are you laughing at me?"

It was Maya's day off but she didn't want really knew what to do since Riley worked. She grabbed her sketchbook and took the subway to Central Park. She chose a bench with a good view to the lake and started to sketch people walking by. It was a great exercise to her to draw as fast as she could, moving people. She got lost on her mind the sketchbook sliping of her fingers her mind floating in past. She was nineteen and she had never been in a relationship to afraid to fail . Her mom was devastated after break up from her dad , burying herself in work, just functioning not living. Riley was so depressed after her break up from Lucas. So she never dared to love never let her heart to desire love. She was inexperienced when it come to knowledge in opposite sex. Maya's only experience with boys was at a party where Billy kissed her and told her that he likes her. The blonde got so panicked that she just stuttered a lame excuse before she literally ran away. Things between them became weird for a while , until Missy and him hooked up at a party and started to date after. Most of the guys were to intimidated by her to ask her out but honestly Maya never tried to give them chance . So many time she was jealous by Riley's hope on love, even with her heart shattered she still managed to dream of a Prince charming and fairy tale like love story. But Maya was to blocked in her mother's failures to hope, to afraid of suffering to dream.

Maya a was pulled out of her thoughts by a Great Dane thay run over her fallen sketchbook, the sheets from it flying everywhere. The dog ran away and Maya started to gather up her sketchbook's sheets. She heard someone coming and helping her, but she didn't really payed attention because she was focused on calming herself down. That gigantic dog really startled her. That person handed her some of her sheets and she for the first time look up at him to properly thank him.

„You?!" Was the only world she could mutter unde her breath when she realized that the person bent next to her was no one else than Lucas dreamy eyes Friar. Well she wasn't really glad with the dreamy eyes part ,but his eyes were gorgeous. You could get lost forever in those grass green eyes and she knew she would see them in front of her whenever she will pick the green color while she will paint. And Maya hated that, really hated it.

„Yeah,me. I'm sorry about my dog. Great Danes should be some elegant dogs ,but mine is a hyperactive, clumsy giant. Maybe I spoiled him to much from the moment he was just a small little puppy."

„No, proble..." She tried to say nervously, when the giant monster came back and jumped on her . That monster knocked all of 110 pounds of Maya to the ground. Maya could only squeak in distress before feeling the hard groung under her back.

„Ouch ... Ooof...get of me , you stupid monster!"

„You don't have to insult it, he is playful friendly adorable and he definitely likes you."

„Then why it's trying to kill. ... arrgh get of." she screamed with a high pitched voice when the dog started to lick her face.

„Max , get of her...Now." Told Lucas the dog with a serious tone in his voice. The dog realised he is not kidding and got off Maya in less than two seconds. Lucas helped her to get up with an apologetic look in his eyes.

„I am so sorry, Blondie. How can I make up to you." Maya smiled, a cat like smile. She could get the best of this situation.

„First you can buy me something to drink and...maybe cotton candy and later a new sketchbook." Lucas got an amused lool in his eyes ,his gorgeous green eyes lit up with a devious gleam on them.

„It seems like you just want a date with me...and plus the sketchbook." Lucas said with a fake innocent smile curled on his lips. Maya was again shocked by how incredibly handsome was Lucas, no wonder Riley fell so bad for him. But she is not gonna fell for his beauty, because Maya knew he is like a perfect apple that is rotten on the inside.

„Yeah, keep telling this to yourself. But until that, mama wants a cola and cotton candy, so cowboy dontcha want to make it up to me?"

„Sure, ma'am." Lucas said with a wide smile on his face, he even tipped an imaginary hat. He was unaffected by her mocking as always, but for the first time he got into it like it was sone kind of game. Maya found herself smiling, a smile that she hide fast, hating her reaction toward him.

They walked in silence with a slow pace, heading to get drinks and a cotton candy for Maya. She was shocked by how peaceful was their silent walking. She watched Lucas's goofy dog walking next to him proud ,it's eyes lovingly locked on it's master, thag dog even stumbled, Maya never saw a dog stumbling. It was really an adorable dog, Maya had admit it.

„Your monster ,really is a cute one, even though it's an intimidating giant." Maya said with a soft smile painted on her face.

„Don't call _him_ monster." Lucas petted it's head ,scratching it behind it's ears „Your a good boy , aren't you." Maya was utterly shocked, Lucas ass Friar just baby talked with his dog, she barely contained her laugh. „She just to uptight to realize what a good boy are you." Lucas continued with a slight southern accent. Maya preferred to ignore his comment, well almost succede. „Ha-hurr, ha-hurr" She made fun of his accent. „Can we already got my drink?"

Lucas petted Max on his head for last time and headed toward the small shop. „Yeah, uptight, told yea, Max."

After they got the cotton candy , Maya just looked at it with a goofy smile on her face. It was obvious that she was down the mind road.

„I love cotton candy, I always loved it. Mostly from that one time when my mom brought me to the park to play. I only had her, she was my mom and dad , friend and sister. I say on the swing and I watched a child walking with her parents , she had a huge cotton candy in her hand. Her mom and dad snatched a small portion piece of it . She tried to clutch it closer but she succeeded just to get it on all of her face and on her hair. They were laughing and I wanted that. They were a family and I wanted that . They were a happy and I wanted that. After that for me every time my mom bought me cotton candy it symbolized our small family." Lucas glared at Maya with an indecipherable expression on his face , obviously a lot of questions running through the his brain and Maya just realized that some personal stuff slipped of her lips. „Umm, thank you, Huckleberry, I have to go." And she hurried and after some minutes ran, just wanting to get home , to embarrassed to even think about what she said.


	6. Her fairy tale

„ _I am so stupid."_ Maya spoke out loud in the empty apartment. She let out a loud groan , walking without direction, just trying to clear her mind and. _„Whaat in the world, was in my mind?"_ why did she told something personal to Lucas? It was stupid, she didn't usually spilled out things and about herself, mostly not to people she don't care about. That memory was hers and only hers, she never even told Riley why she loved cotton candy so much, because she thought it was silly. It was just a memory just a random family, but to Maya still meant a lot, because it was a perfect glimpse into a happy family, something she dreamed of her whole life. She loved Shawn, he was important to her and so was Cory . Shawn somehow fixed a broken part in her, she still remembera the first time that she called him _dad._ Sad that young Maya never experienced that because maybe that way she wouldn't be so afraid of relationships. When Riley came back , she found Maya asleep on the couch hugging tightly a pillow. She seemed so peaceful that Riley didn't wanted to wake her up so just covered her and started to make the dinner. Maya woke up to some amazing smells that came from the kitchen. She couldn't look at Riley while they were eating because Maya somehow felt like she betrayed her friend. She decided to avoid Lucas as much that she could and so she did. Even though he tried to speak to her the next time they met, Maya kept the distance and for a more than a month she haven't even greeted him. At that point he didn't even tried to speak to were fine for Maya, they could be a lot better, but could be worse too. Before exams she barely slept. She was learning working and sleeping , nothing more or less. But her exhaustion was paid when she passed all of her exams.

„Riley I did it!" exclaimed Maya almost jumping out of her skin.

„I believed in you and a I was sure you'll do well. I am proud of you ,Peaches" her friend in said with a soft smile painted in on her lips , watching Maya proudly.

„I am proud of you too, even if I was one hundred percent sure you'll do great,.Pumpkin."

„Lets celebrate!" said Riley enthusiastic, and she started to jump, up and down.

The planned to celebrate, to go out and party, their problem was that they weren't legal. Maya told Riley that the best way to get into the bar was to got some fake IDs . The best guy for getting this fake IDs fast was Riley's ex boyfriend, Brandon.

„So you are saying that you, Riley Matthews , want a fake ID. I never thought that I'll live till this day." Brandon was almost shocked that his ex, good girl , girlfriend really wanted to do something illegal. And as proud Riley was, asked for his help.

„Don't be so shocked, Brady, I have Maya as my bad influence." The pretty brunette winked at her ex, knowing it will bug him, because he never succeeded to make her do something dangerous or bad or illegal. He couldn't even convince her to drink a sip of beer. But she wasn't just a good girl, she was proud , headstrong, enthusiastic, naive , decisive and optimistic and Brandon knew that. That was what attracted him to Riley in the first place. She was rebellious in her own way, because she was on of the kind, you couldn't put her in any category, she wasn't a teenage cliche.

„The cool blonde chick. How she's doing lately?" He asked nonchalantly . Maya and Brandon were good friends in high school, and that's how Riley met him . They were the perfect image of opposites who attract each other still because of those differences they grew apart.

„She's fine, in need of a false ID. Will you help us?"

„For an exchange." Brandon face changed in a devious one.

„I have money."

„A kiss."

„Whaaaaat." Riley was really shocked now, she knew thay she can't do it. She started to plea. „Brandon... I...w-we can't."

„Then I can't get you that fake ID." He already made his mind, for some creepy reason he wanted to kiss Riley or maybe he just tried to push her.

„Bye, Brady, I don't want it that way."

Riley was sure that when she'll drop the bomb to Maya , she'll be disappointed, it got the opposite reaction.

„What? Is he insane? You don't ever kiss your ex. It's a recipe for disaster. I bet he still have feelings for you."

„Or he just wanna mess with me. You know he always had a creepy sense of humor."

„I got an other idea, I'll call some friends and invite to us to a small party. Maybe you can make Cheese souffle to come."

„Yaaay. That sounds like a good idea. He is all Lucas and Brandon weren't, maybe he is my one and only."

„Riley, you have to stop waiting for true love, just stop and enjoy yourself and a relationship."

„Lets , prepare this place for our _SMALL_ party" Riley changed the subject and Maya knew better than to try to continue.

„Small it will be." Maya replied with a bright smile „Call Darby, Sarah , Farkle and Smackle." continued the blonde with growing enthusiasm. „I'll call Missy and Billy, because you don't like her, but you like Billy." said Maya with a wink. „Plus she's great at parties. You take care of food ,obviously, and I take care of drinks and music." Maya looked around thinking . „So, just some friends, I shortened the list. Don't forget Cheese Soufflle." finished Maya

„You put a thought on this, don't you?"

„I thought that living together would be fun. But our parents had other plans for us, they want to teach us responsibility, bleah." Maya groaned loudly.

The girls planned on making a classy party with just a few friends . Wasn't really Maya's type of things but if Riley could make Charlie to come, it would worth it.

Riley's face lit up when she saw Charlie at the door."You came. I am glad you came. When you said that maybe you couldn't come , I was disappointed. Good you came." Riley was talking fast to her special guest.

„Riley you can let Charlie in, Honey." yelled Maya from the living room. She was happy that her friends crush came.

„Ohh. Charlie, c-c-co-come in." Riley stuttered, embarrassed.

„You look gorgeous, Riley" said Charlie admiring her , while he entered in their apartment. Riley looked down at her strapless purple dress, the upper part was simple and skirt part came down like an upside down rose. She liked that dress, a lot and Charlie appreciating it made her blush.

„That dress characterizes your personality in a perfect way." The boy said smiling gently at a nervous Riley. She was really nervous by all the attention she got from her Charlie. She looked at him, he grew up pretty gorgeous, a miracle she never noticed him. His hair was shoulder length ,his eyes were intense and had the prettiest hazel color. He was tall, taller than Riley and had a muscular body.

„Yo-you look pretty too, I mean not p-pretty you are g-gorgeous ...um y-you look handsome." Riley barely stuttered out a compliment all her face turning scarlet. She felt like an idiot and knew that acted like a high schooler.

„Umm...thanks Riles." He looked in her eyes and Riley glared back in his not knowing what should be the next step.

„Riles ,honey, show him around, were he could get some snacks or drinks." Came Maya to rescue. Riley thanked her friend locking their eyes ane slowly nodding to her.

„C-come, I'll show you around." Charlie went along with her and when they got in a silent corner he grabbed her arms and turned her around to face him.

„What's the problem, Riley. Tell me honestly." his gaze was intense charged with sincerity.

„W-what do y-you m-mean?" asked Riley averting her gaze , so embarrassed by her constant stutter around him.

„Riley, you are acting weird. You acted weird from the moment you opened th door. I like you, I always liked you. If you are uncomfortable by my feelings, just tell me. I'll go if you want me to." He watched her , analyzing her reaction, she blushed and she couldn't hold an eye contact with him and that made him nervous too. „Speak,Riley, please."

„C-Charlie? It's just... I...I-I...Ireallylikeyou."

„Breath, Honey,breath." Riley took a deep breath and gathered all of her courage ,locked her eyes with his.

„I like you, Charlie. I feel so hypocrite for it, but I like you. I don't how do you feel." Charlie felt like he was floating in an other world. He waited for this moment for almost six years and when it finally happened he barely comprehend that this is true and not a dream.

„Riley, I like you, a lot. After all this years , I still like you. I know I may come up as a creep but I like you. I do really like you." They glared at each other long ,not talking. They were confessing their feelings ,just with their eyes untill Charlie slowly caressed her cheek, bent down clearing the distance between them and gently pushed his lips to hers. He didn't tried to deepen the kiss for Charlie was enough to have her close and feel her lips under his. When they pulled apart Riley was stunned, by how her whole soul reacted to his soft touch. She felt home with him, secure and were both speechless, and contented to just be in each other's company.

„Now. Umm . What we are?"

„What do you want us to be, Riley?" The brunette blushed strongly, weighing how to tell him what she wanted.

„What I want? What do you want?"

„You know well what I want. What do you want ,Riley?"

„I want . . I want us to be a couple. That's what I want." At that point she was scarlet . Charlie just watched her a huge smile curling on his lips. He pulled her in a tight embrace his hands drawing circles on his back.

„I want us to be a couple to. I think we need some time to get to know each other. Agree?"

Maya watched the young couple that was cuddling on the couch and whispering sweet words to each other. She did it again, Riley did it again, again she was searching for her happy ending for her fairy tale. Maya felt jealousy, but not at her relationship. She was jealous of at her optimism and her positivity and hope for love. She was afraid that she was to frigid to ever find love. The party ended as a good idea, both girls had fun and Maya was really happy for her friend. Maybe the blonde drank a little to much, „to love", she said.


End file.
